Nick and I
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Lance Whitney is your average Red Fox; unassuming but also sly looking. When he meets the Fox of his dreams, he is quite surprised it is no ordinary Fox. He falls for none other than Nick Wilde. First Person POV
1. Getting to Know Each Other

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to my Nick Wilde story. It's in the First Person POV and...I'm not gonna lie, it's shameless Yaoi between Nick and a Zootopia me. Shut up. Actually, I may make it a few Chapters, like two or three because I'm lazy and don't want it to seem too hasty or anything but I also know people won't read it if it's like a twelve thousand word Oneshot** ** _cough cough Lumis cough cough_** **and that kinda saddens me because Lumis was a very important aspect to the ZA story. It has Lumi's backstory and everything. Like, all of it. Most of the Oneshot is spent in her past, and like...not even seventy five people viewed it. Oh, and I am a Fox in Zootopia because shut up Foxes are awesome. I'd be a Snake...but I don't think I could make that work so I'm stuck as my second favorite animal. Besides, it's what I got on a quiz I took, so that's fine by me! And yes, the behavior represented in my Fox self is – mostly – my real personality. And even though this isn't set in any of my Verses, I may still include a few of my Characters because yes. Oh, and the name Zootopia me uses is not my real name. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think's it's time to get...onto the story!**

I sat on the couch in my apartment, watching tv with a soda in paw. My family thought it odd I could drink it warm and without refrigeration, but it tasted just fine to me. I set the soda down as my favorite part of the episode came up, already knowing what it was like to spill the red drink on my carpet.

" _Fawni Love is...Mahogany."_ The deep, baritone voice of the announcer said, followed by a Doe coming on screen.

" _I got a black belt in manners."_ She said, and I let out a sharp bark of laughter, my tail swishing as I clutched my stomach.

Knocking at my door distracted me, and I paused the tv and stood. Strange, I didn't really have anybody I called a friend, so I didn't know who could be knocking.

"ZPD, open up." The voice of a mammal I thought was familiar said, and I hesitated. What could the ZPD want with me? I didn't do anything illegal. Never had, actually. Or at least, that I knew of. I wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to knowing all the laws of Zootopia, especially not the small ones.

I opened the door, intending to greet the officer on the other side. That plan was halted when I saw another Fox, who looked just like me but in ZPD blues.

 _'Oh my god he's hot.'_ I thought, staring at the Fox with a slack jaw and wide eyes. I blushed as that thought passed through my head, thinking it odd I would have such thoughts. Last I checked, I wasn't into Todds.

"Uh, sir?" The Fox asked, looking worried.

"Huh? Oh, sorry officer Hot-I mean...Wilde, is it?" I asked, the Fox blinking at my words. I let out a nervous chuckle, letting my expression take on one of apology.

"Right." He said, stretching the word awkwardly. "Uh, me and my partner are investigating a recent theft, and the Landlord said I should ask you about it." Officer Wilde said, wincing as he said it.

"Well, tell him I said thanks. But no, sorry. I was asleep up until an hour ago. My mom always did say I watched too much World's Dumbest." I said, shrugging. Officer Wilde snorted in amusement, before looking to his left and my right at the sound of pawsteps.

"Nick, you find Mr. Whitney?" The voice of his partner asked, the Bunny herself stopping in her tracks as I leaned out my door. Incidentally, that put my head extremely close to officer Wilde's chest.

"Nice to meet you, Officer Hopps. Could I invite you two in?" I asked, looking in front of me, not realizing how close to Officer Wilde I was. All three of us froze when I bumped my nose into his chest, my own eyes wide. I leapt back, my paws up defensively. "I'm so sorry, Officer Wilde! I didn't mean to!" I shouted, the Fox recovering quickly and letting out a sharp bark of laughter.

"So forward, Mr. Whitney. I have standards, you know." He said teasingly, making me blush.

"No, i-i-i-i-it's not l-l-l-like that, I swear!" I shouted, horror my outward expression of choice. Inside...well, that was another story entirely.

"Oh relax, he's just teasing. He does that all the time." Officer Hopps said, and I remained horrified despite the reassurance.

"I think I broke him." Officer Wilde remarked, glancing me up and down briefly.

"Uhm..." I muttered, still not quite functioning completely as I tried to get my mind under control.

"I think we should go, Carrots." Officer Wilde said, Officer Hops nodding silently.

"No, wait!" I shouted, the duo turning back to me with curiosity etched into their muzzles. I froze, paw still stretched out. "Uh, can I talk to Officer Hopps please?" I asked, the Bunny glancing at her partner.

"Sure. I'll wait in the cruiser, Carrots." Officer Wilde said, and I watched him walk away with a small feeling of disappointment settling into my chest. It wasn't until he was gone and out of my sight that I realized I had been watching his tail.

"Hello? Mr. Whitney?" Officer Hopps said, and I blinked and looked down at her.

"Uh, listen, I know this is gonna sound a little weird but..." The next thing I knew I was on my knees in front of her, clutching her shoulders and wide eyed. "Do you think I could have his number!?" I begged, Officer Hopps staring at me in shock. She glanced at my paws, which were still clutching her shoulders. "Sorry." I said, releasing her and holding my paws close to myself.

"Well, I don't know if he's into Todds...but I could probably convince him to humor you." She said, and I let my head hang.

"That'll do." I said, Officer Hopps feeling up her pockets. After a few attempts she seemed to find the one she was looking for and pulled her phone free, turning it on. She looked at me expectantly, and it took me a moment to realize she wanted my phone. "I'll be right back." I said quickly, dashing into my apartment. I searched for probably five minutes before I was victorious.

I stepped out into the hallway, phone in paw, and – thankfully – found Officer Hopps still waiting. I handed her my phone and she began typing almost immediately. After a few seconds of silence, she handed me my phone back.

"There you go. I'll see what I can do on my end." She said, and I smiled thankfully.

"Bless you, bless you little Bunny." I said, stepping back inside my apartment. As soon as the door was closed, I stalked over to the far wall and stared at it. _Thump!_ "Ow...okay, not dreaming." I said, clutching my head in pain and letting out a whimper.

"You okay in there, Lance!?" My neighbor shouted, and I let out a pained whine.

"I'm good! Just...testing something!" I shouted back, staggering over to my couch.

"...You sure!?" My neighbor asked, and I smiled at how much they cared.

"I'm sure, Whitehead! Thank you for your concern!" I shouted back, raising my phone. I turned it on, then went searching through my Contacts. "Hello." I said happily, seeing that Officer Hopps had indeed added Officer Wilde's number. "Oh eff the hell **yes**." I said excitedly, going back to the top of my contacts. Finding the right one, I pressed the call button.

" _Lance? I wasn't expecting to see you calling without prompting, or me calling first."_ The contact remarked, and I grunted.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Listen, mother, I need to tell you something." I said, and the excitement in my voice must have been a lot higher than I thought.

" _Oh?"_ My mother asked, her surprise evident. I did rarely call, though that was more just a bad habit of laziness on my part than not wanting to talk.

"I got somebody's number." I said, silence coming from the phone as my mother seemed to process the information. Finally, she spoke.

" _Do I know her?"_ She asked, and I hesitated. I shouldn't have been surprised she assumed it was a female, but it was kinda disappointing that she wasn't open to the idea it could be a guy right out of the gates.

"You should know 'em. He's _kinda_ famous. And a cop." I said, silence greeting me again.

" _I...I don't know what to say, Lance. I mean, I'm happy for you that you finally got somebody you like, but-"_

"But you don't care for the fact I chose a Todd." I interrupted, my tone brittle in anger.

" _Todd? There aren't any famous Todds...oh my god."_ I couldn't help it. I laughed. _"You're saying...you got_ the _Nicholas Wilde's number?"_ My mother asked, and I chuckled.

"Yep! Well, from his parter, technically, but it still counts!" I exclaimed proudly, feeling quite happy about that.

" _Well, uh, good! I'm not going to lie and say I'm not disappointed it wasn't a Vixen, but I am proud you finally found somebody you like enough to ask that."_ My mother said, and I felt some of my happiness deflate at her words.

"I suppose that's all I'll get from you." I remarked coolly, my lip curling slightly.

" _Lance-"_

"No, it's fine! I should have expected this kind of reaction from you! I don't know why I thought you'd understand!" I interrupted, scoffing in disdain and ending the call. "Figures." I snorted, my good mood effectively ruined by the phone call.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you two would make a good couple!" My neighbor suddenly shouted, making me jump in surprise.

"Uh...thanks?" I shouted back, unsure of how to take the...I think it was a compliment?

"You're welcome, Lance!" My neighbor shouted, letting me know the conversation was done on his part.

I sat on my couch for hours, my mind relatively blank as I wondered what I could do now. I could call him, but I didn't know what time he got off and I didn't want to seem impatient or anything.

Hopefully Judy had told him about what she'd done, or else it would be very awkward indeed when I called Officer Wilde.

I wasn't sure how long had passed when I was suddenly roused from my sleep by my phone ringing, but what I saw had me wide awake faster than ever before in my history and waking up.

Officer Wilde was calling me, much to my joyous surprise.

"Hello?" I asked, my surprise evident in my voice as I answered the call.

" _Mr. Whitney? Why am I not surprised Judy gave me this number?"_ The other Fox asked, and I let out a chuckle.

"Well, I think what she did was kinda fair." I remarked, Officer Wilde letting out a small huff at that.

" _Yeah, she told me about that. Listen, Mr. Whitney-"_

"Lance, please." I said, though I was admittedly scared about where he was going.

" _Okay, Lance it is. Listen, Lance, you seem like a nice Todd and all, but...well, to put it bluntly, I don't really know you."_ Officer Wilde said, and I blinked in surprise.

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought that was gonna go somewhere much worse." I said, earning a snort of amusement from Officer Wilde. "But, I know you don't really know me, and I know it's just out of the blue and all that, but I kinda like you and I was hoping we could at least get to know each other." I said, silence stretching over the line as – I hoped – Officer Wilde thought about the idea.

" _Sure, I can do that. I'm off...Friday, I think–"_ I glanced at the calendar and saw it was Wednesday _"–so I should be able to meet you then. Any place you had in mind?"_ Officer Wilde asked, and I frowned.

"Not...particularly. Anywhere is fine. Just nowhere fancy." I said, the other Fox grunting in amusement.

" _Are you...embarrassed?"_ He asked, and I let out a small, awkward chuckle.

"Well, you _are_ the first male to get my attention romantically, so...a bit. But not of the fact I like you, just more from the fact I've been overwhelmingly straight my whole life, and this is just...tipping that scale a bit." I said sheepishly, a bark of laughter escaping the other Fox at my admission.

" _So, you're saying you're new to the whole world of...this?"_ The other Fox asked, amusement clear.

"Hey, give me a break! It's not like my mother was very supportive of BL anyway!" I exclaimed, the line going silent again at that.

" _You didn't...tell her, did you?"_ Officer Wilde asked, and I hesitated.

"Uhm...just that I got your number. Is that...bad?" I asked, nervous about the seriousness with which Officer Wilde asked the question.

" _Well, I won't say I'm excited about that, but I can't really say I blame you. I'd probably tell my mother too if I got a famous celebrity's number."_ The other Fox said, and I scoffed.

"It's not because you're a celebrity, Officer Wilde. I was just...excited about actually having gotten somebody's number for once." I said sheepishly, not really certain if it was a good idea to admit that.

" _You've never dated before?"_ Officer Wilde asked, and I inhaled sharply. He was right, but still, I was _not_ expecting that question.

"No, I can't really say I have." I said, hearing Officer Wilde make a noise that signaled he found that amusing.

" _Hm. This'll be fun, then."_ He said, and I waited, knowing he wasn't done. _"Oh, and call me Nick when I'm off duty, please."_ He added, and I hesitated in responding.

"Um, okay, Nick it is, then. Uh, so I guess I'll see you...Friday?" I asked, Nick letting out a hum of confirmation.

" _Yep. Looking forward to it."_ I froze at the words, not quite sure how to react to that. Nick chuckled at my shocked silence and hung up with a polite "goodbye, Lance" and I remained standing there.

"Well." I said a few moments later, frowning to myself. "Guess I should get some sleep or something." And so I did, though it took me a few minutes to properly get to sleep.

 **Friday Morning**

I sat up with a yawn, rubbing my eyes with a grumble. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and shook my head, blinking rapidly. Standing up, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand next to me and trudged into the living room section of the apartment.

I shook my head again, letting out a yawn as I looked at the calendar. I blinked at the sound of knocking, wondering who it could be.

I trudged over, opening the door without able to see what day it was and still too sleep-addled to remember. I blinked in surprise when I saw Off-no, Nick, on the other side.

"Oh." Nick said, and I could tell he was struggling not to look down to see if I was wearing anything.

"I'll go get something on. Sorry." I said, closing the door slowly in my embarrassment. I hurried into the bedroom section and opened the closet. Pulling some fresh clothes on, I waited a few seconds to calm down the raging storm that was my thoughts.

Satisfied I was good, I sighed and approached the door again. I opened it, and Nick at least had the decency to look excited and act like that hadn't happened.

"Lance, good morning!" He said cheerfully, arms out wide like he was greeting an old friend.

"If you can call morning good. I usually don't get up till one in the afternoon." I said, and Nick let out a chuckle.

"Oh, I feel ya Lance. It was hell for me the first few months." Nick said, extending a cup towards me. "Figured this would help." He added when I looked at it in shock. I glanced between him and the cup, slowly reaching out to take it.

"Thank you, Nick." I said, smiling at him.

"Anything for a friend." He said casually, and I choked on the rather sweet – but still bearable – coffee at his words. "You okay?" He looked worried, and I made sure I had my breath back before I tried to answer.

"I'm good. Sorry, you just surprised me." I said, and Nick arched an eyebrow.

"Why would that surprise you?" He asked, and I looked at the cup sheepishly, feeling embarrassed to answer.

"I...don't really have anybody I trust enough to call friend." I answered, and Nick scoffed in surprise at that.

"Really? A nice Todd like you doesn't have any friends?" He asked, and I shrugged, while simultaneously smiling at his praise.

"I've always lived by this philosophy: I don't trust easily, so if I tell you I trust you, don't make me regret it. Most do, so I trust even less easily than I used to. Like...a _lot_ less easily." I said, shrugging as Nick gestured for me to walk with him. I closed my door behind me, then followed him as he began heading for the elevator.

"A good philosophy, though not likely to give you many fans." Nick remarked, making me chuckle.

"No, not really. Though I've yet to meet somebody actually _worth_ my trust anyway, so nothing lost there." I said, and Nick glanced at me. "So, what'd you want to do when you were a kit?" I asked, and Nick sighed.

"Well, can I trust you with a secret?" Nick asked, and I chuckled.

"Not like I have anybody to tell anyway." I said, Nick shrugging. "But I do trust you, you know." Nick looked surprised at that, and I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you think so highly of me." Nick said, seemingly genuinely surprised and warmed by my statement.

"Of course. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you yet. You even brought me coffee, and just how I like it too, incidentally enough. Thanks." I said, taking another drink from the beverage.

"Actually, I asked your neighbor. But you're welcome." Nick said, and I scoffed.

"Hm, and here I thought you were just lucky." I said wistfully, Nick letting out a chuckle as we stepped into the elevator. I pressed the button for the ground floor, then turned to Nick. "So, what did you want to be as a kit?" I asked again, Nick sighing.

"I...wanted to do something good. Prove Foxes could be trusted. So I decided to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. Let's just say...it didn't go well." Nick said, and my ears fell as I put together a rough estimate. I growled suddenly, and Nick looked at me in surprise.

"I _hate_ bullies. Nobody deserves to go through that. Nobody! I'm sorry you had to." I said, averting my gaze as Nick's expression softened.

"You...have a bad experience with bullies?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No, not really. Just never really been able to stand them, ever." I answered, and Nick nodded.

"So, what'd you want to do?" He asked, and I laughed.

"When we have somewhere to sit, I'll tell you. I uh...I've always been really insecure about my intelligence, so I get upset easily when it's insulted. Well, maybe insecure is the wrong word. I've always had a great _pride_ in how smart I was growing up. I could tell you more than twenty kinds of snake species by heart when I was only in elementary school. So, let's just say I wasn't as smart as I thought I was for now." I said, and Nick looked interested it.

"Well, that _is_ something to brag about. So I'd say you're pretty smart, even if you think otherwise." Nick said, and I smiled in thanks even as my eyes watered a little.

"Thank you, Nick." I said, wiping my eyes as he watched. "Sorry." I said, and he waved his paw in a way that said it was fine.

"It's fine, Lance. I understand." He said reassuringly, and I was about to respond when the doors dinged open. "Come on. I have a good day planned out." He said, stepping from the elevator. I followed, genuinely curious what he had planned.

We stepped outside, and Nick cut right. I drained the rest of the coffee he'd brought in the next few minutes, and I waited until we passed a trashcan to get rid of it.

It was only when Nick stopped across from the city's park that I realized where we were going. Honestly, I'd expected a restaurant or something. Even a fast food place was in my list of possible places. The park was, surprisingly, not.

"Huh. You've managed to surprise me, and that only makes me like you more." I said, glancing at Nick.

"You say that you 'like' me a lot. Honestly, I expected to hear the word 'love' at some point." He said, and I blushed at his words.

"Well, it's nothing against you, it's just that I _know_ I really like you, and I feel like I might seriously be attracted to you, but I honestly think it's too early to really know. Plus, it'd be kinda weird if I said 'I love you' when we aren't even really going out." I said, Nick shrugging at that.

"It's a matter of perspective, really." He said, and I snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, okay Zorin." I said lightheartedly, both me and Nick laughing at that. When we were done, he looked left and right.

"Alright, let's go while the traffic is clear." He said, starting across the road. I followed, glancing left and right just to be sure. We crossed without incident, and we entered the park.

Maneuvering towards a bench, Nick paused. He glanced at me, and I shrugged as I sat down.

"I take it you want to take me up on my offer of telling you what I wanted to do if we found a place to sit?" I asked, Nick huffing in amusement.

"Maybe I just didn't feel like walking anymore." He said as he sat, and I let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, sure. You have a Bunny for a partner, Nick. I'm sure you have a lot of endurance." I said, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"So forward." He remarked, and I tilted my head in confusion. When I realized what he meant, I went wide-eyed in shock.

"Oh my god, Nick!" I shouted, my expression a mixture of shock and horror.

"Oh, it was funny." He said, and I groaned. It was kind of funny. "So, what'd you want to be as a kit?" He asked, and I hesitated. I let out another bark of laughter, though this one was more of a sad laugh than anything.

"I uh...I wanted to be a scientist. You know, break the mold and everything. Prove Foxes could be in a trustworthy job. And I did fine for a while. But, well, I was never very good at math. Around...ninth grade was when my plans fell apart. I think my self esteem took the worst hit when my fifth grade Social Studies teacher told me all my previous teachers only told me I was smart so I would do my work." I said, and Nick looked horrified at that.

"Oh my god, Lance, that's horrible." He said, and I scoffed.

"I think he was trying to provoke me when I think back on it now. I was angered easily when I was younger, believe it or not. I didn't give him that satisfaction, though. I stood up, and walked into the bathroom. I didn't come out for a while, and nobody cared enough to come see if I was okay. When I told my mother, she had a meeting with the principal." I said, and Nick looked a little hopeful at that.

"I hope the mammal lost his job." Nick muttered, and I smiled.

"The bastard said that the teacher would never say something like that. He got off scot free, and I suffered. I...only got more easily angered. Eventually, I was put in the Spec Ed class more for my anger issues than anything. As I went through the next four grades, though, I only got worse and worse. Barely scraped by seventh grade in the math department, and I did a little better in eighth. Failed both Semesters of Ninth grade Algebra my first year and the first Semester in my second. I...couldn't take the thought of failing again. I already felt I was a disappointment, and those three failures only made it worse. So I left. Just...stopped going." I said, and I let a single sob escape me. "Now it's too late to go and try again. To prove I deserve a place in this wor-' I broke off when I felt a paw on my thigh, and I looked down.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Lance." Nick said, and I smiled thankfully as my eyes watered.

"I'm just glad I have somebody who could be an anchor." I said, and Nick looked confused at that. I would later say it was just a compulsive, heat of the moment thing when I leaned forward and pressed my muzzle to his. Nick froze, and I took a deep breath through my nose as I separated to breath. How a kiss that only lasted three seconds could leave me so breathless, I would never understand.

"Lance..." I sucked in a horrified breath when I realized what I'd done, and I quickly stood up as I backed away.

"I...I'm sorry, Nick. I'll just go." I said, turning away and clutching my arms to my chest as tears welled in my eyes.

"Wait..." Nick's plea fell on nobody's ears but his own, and those quickly laid down when he realized I wasn't stopping.

I ignored the stares I received as I walked through the park, my path aimless, as I continually wiped my eyes when fresh tears kept building. When I finally found an abandoned gazebo, I sat down on the stairs instead of stepping into the sheltered portion.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but eventually the skies darkened as nimbostratus – or rain – clouds released their payloads.

Within seconds I was drenched, but I still sat there. Even as the sounds of pawsteps approaching let me know I had a visitor, I still remained looking forward. It wasn't until the visitor stepped into my line on sight that I gave them a glance. I blinked, wondering if my eyes were deceiving me as I stared at the mammal I expected least to see.

"Nick?" I said, staring at the Fox in shock. He smiled, and I felt my stomach flutter slightly.

"You know, I'm not against wet t-shirt contests, but I think this is taking it a step too far." He said, and I felt amusement bubble up, and which escaped me in the form of a small lip twitch upward.

"What do you want?" I asked, a tad bit harsher than I would have normally asked such a question.

"Well, I smelled rain on the way, so I went back to my apartment and got an umbrella." He said, tilting the umbrella he held slightly. He extended it outward, and I waved it away.

"I don't need it." I said, standing and stepping under the gazebo's roof so I could escape the cold I only just noticed was building.

"I think you do, Lance." Nick said as he stepped onto the gazebo with me, and I sighed.

"Look, Nick, I appreciate that you're looking out for me, really, but I've been doing fine without you so far, and I'll continue to do so." I said, and Nick looked stunned at that.

"Yeah, I can see that. Living in an apartment with only the money you made from your part time job when you were a teen is really 'doing fine'." Nick said, and I felt a paw twitch as a small spark of anger hit me. "I've had a few hours to kill, Lance. I had Judy run a background check because I was curious and worried about you."

"Nick, just please go." I said, ignoring his words. Silence greeted me, and that only lasted a few seconds before the sound of paper being unfolded broke it.

"I was looking forward to seeing you succeed." Nick said, and I turned around in curiosity even though he was already walking away. I looked at where he had been standing, tilting my head when I saw the paper on the ground. I approached, my curiosity getting the best of me.

The words I wanted to say froze on my tongue as I flipped the paper over, my eyes widening as I read what it said. I looked up at the retreating form of Nick, my eyes tearing up again as I pocketed the paper and took off.

Nick turned when I was only a few feet away, and I tackled him in a hug even as sobs wracked my body.

"Thank you, Nick." I said, the Fox smiling at me. "It's...nice to have somebody believe in me again."

"Of course, Lance. I look forward to seeing you fight to succeed." Nick said, and I laughed.

"Tooth and claw."

 **And that's a wrap for Chapter 1 of this little short story. Now, a majority of Lance Whitney's backstory is the exact same as mine. Yes, that unfortunately includes the section about the fifth grade teacher and the meeting with the principal and what he said. The bit about dropping out isn't true, though. I was a bit more strong-willed than that, but I figured that if I was going to put the effort in to bake the bloody thing, I might as well put the icing on the metaphorical cake. I hope you like the first part to this, because I'm honestly not sure when this will be updated. Just depends on if people want more or not and when I feel like writing for it. This was a bit easier than I expected to write, mostly because I kinda think Nick is extremely hot anyway. No, I've never been in a same-sex relationship before, and I hope my interpretation of it in the next two parts is at least a little accurate. Now, what do you guys think the paper was? I won't confirm anything until the next update for this story, obviously, but I'm curious to see what you think it was. Also, sorry if Nick was a little – or a lot – OOC, but I think it's kinda obvious he's gonna be OOC in this kind of story, at least a little bit. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,343**


	2. No Longer a Failure

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 2 of Nick and I. You guys finally get to see what that paper was! So yeah, Lance is based on me, but the direction I'm taking his character in is a way I didn't go myself. Also, I may write a Hellsing: Ultimate fanfic that has a Character with his name and overall personality. I know, I'm unoriginal, but shush. I can't help it if I can't come up with names easily. Hell, Lance Whitney was a name I got from a Fox Name Generator. So yeah, I hope you guys and gals are looking forward to seeing this Chapter, which takes place a few days after last Chapter did. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

I knocked on the door to a house I knew very well, my boyfriend Nick Wilde beside me. We'd actually hit it off very well, surprisingly, and Nick had agreed to the idea of dating readily.

The door opened, and a Vixen stood in it's place.

"Lance?" She said in surprise, and I smiled.

"Hey mom, how ya been?" I asked, stepping forward and embracing the older Vixen. She certainly wasn't _that_ old, but she was a good eighteen or so years older than me.

"Good, good. Oh, this must be Mr. Wilde." She said, turning to Nick.

"Mrs. Whitney, Lance has told me _all_ about you." He said, and my mother faltered at that, if only slightly.

"Well, only good things I hope." She said, but I could see she was already nervous by what had been said.

"The truth." Nick answered, and I gave him a small, albeit playful, warning glare. Sure the Vixen wasn't my favorite mammal of all time, but she was still my mother.

"Nick, play nice, please." I said, laying a paw on his shoulder.

"Of course. Sorry, Lance," He said, my mother eyeing my paw briefly.

"Well, come on in you two. Sorry I couldn't prepare more food, _somebody_ didn't let me know you'd be visiting." My mother said with a small look at me.

"Klein ain't here, is he?" I asked, not really wanting to run into the older Todd. The Todd was...conservative with his views. Unfortunately, that meant he was extremely against me being with Nick. Also unfortunately, he was very vocal as well.

"No, he shouldn't be back for a while. You have some time." My mother said, while Nick just cast me a curious look.

"Later." I mouthed, and Nick nodded. We stepped into the house, my mother smiling politely. I could tell it was forced, though.

"So, if I may ask, would you mind telling me how you two met?" She asked when we had sat down, and me and Nick glanced at each other.

"Me and my partner Judy were informed of a break in at the apartment where Lance lived, and we went to investigate. We met when he opened his door to answer some questions. He asked to speak with Officer Hopps alone, and I went on down to the cruiser. He practically begged her for my number, apparently." Nick said, and my mother chuckled.

"I did, actually. On my knees and everything. Though I don't know why you thought it was necessary to include that." I said, giving him a playfully annoyed look.

"Well you were the one who said it was better to tell the truth." Nick retorted, and I shrugged.

"That is true." I said, my mother huffing in amusement.

"Nick, do you think I can talk to my son for a moment?" She asked, the Fox glancing at me. I smiled reassuringly, though I already knew what she wanted.

"It's fine, Nick. _I'll_ be fine." I said, and he hesitated still.

"Okay. See you in a few." He said, and I nodded as he stood up and stepped into the hallway, though I saw he didn't close the door all the way.

"So, what do you want do asperse about me this time?" I asked, turning to face my mother with a cold expression.

"Lance, you know I love you. You're my son. And I am proud that you finally have somebody! But this–" she pointed towards the door in an effort to gesture at Nick – "is not what I want for you!" I curled my lip at her tone, and she faltered – if only slightly – at that.

"What _you_ want for me? What about what I want!? This is my life, mother, not yours! I know you think you can control me just because you're my elder and mother, but you can't shove all of your problems onto me and expect me to not speak up! News flash, mother, I don't _care_ what you want for me! You always, _always_ acted like it was my fault that I failed at school! You should have pushed me more, but you just gave up! You've always treated me like a lost cause since I left high school, but now that I'm finally happy you think that you get to bust in and tell me I can't be all because I fell for another Todd!" By this point my breath was hitching and my eyes were watering, but I continued on, jabbing a digit into her chest. "Go on, say it! You can't honestly expect me to just tell Nick 'hey, sorry, but we have to break up because my mom thinks it's wrong' can you!? If so, you're even stupider than I remember! You really think you're so high and mighty all the time and look down on me because I couldn't finish high school, but neither did you! And neither did your dad or mine! So you want to treat me like I'm a failure, fine! You do that! But don't you _**dare**_ tell me I can't be happy just because you don't like the idea of two Todds loving each other, you ignorant bi-"

"Okay Lance, that's enough. I think she got your point." Nick said, startling me when he placed a paw on my outstretched arm. I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Nick, you can't honestly be _defending_ her, can you?" I asked, my mother looking at me fearfully for the first time I could recall. That made me falter, not expecting the shame that came from seeing that look on her face.

"No, of course not. But she's your _mother,_ Lance. She's all you have left, and driving her away isn't going to help anyone." He said, but it was the _way_ he said it that hit me. He sounded like he knew that from experience, and it made my heart hurt just thinking about it.

"Nick..." Whatever it was I wanted to say next, I didn't. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning against him.

"Whoa, okay we're hugging." He said, his surprise evident. My mother just stood there, equally shocked by my actions, if not my words.

"I love you, Nick." I said quietly, though it was still loud enough to be heard by both him and my mother. Nick was silent for a long moment, and I feared I had done or said the wrong thing when it was still so early into our relationship that I pulled back a little, my ears laying down as I stared at him. His eyes were wide in shock, and he looked like he was trying to speak. He focused on me, and he smiled.

"Yeah, love you too Lance." He said, and the fact that he said it like he _meant_ it had my eyes watering again. This time, however, they were tears of joy. I let out a choked laugh and, my self awareness and shame taking a short vacation, kissed him. This one wasn't like the one in the park though. This one was deep, passionate, and above all else, conveyed more of our feelings than any words we could say at the moment. When we finally pulled apart, it was to breath and nothing else. We were both panting, our chests heaving as we stared at each other for what felt like hours to us, though in reality was no more than thirty seconds.

"That...is getting continued later." I said, still slightly breathless. Nick smirked, then casting his gaze to my mother.

"Definitely." He agreed, and we reluctantly broke apart as I turned to my mother. She looked embarrassed, and was obviously trying hard not to say something offensive.

"The hell is going on in here!?" I froze, my blood turning to ice at the voice as I slowly turned.

"I thought you said Klein wasn't going to be back for a while." I said, glancing at my mother angrily.

"He wasn't supposed to." She said, even as the Todd approached.

"I _said_ , what the hell is going on here!?" He shouted, getting into my face. I growled at him, and the Todd blinked.

"Sir, leave Lance alone." Nick said, placing a paw on the Todd's shoulder warningly.

"Who're you? Just some random fa-" I snapped. My paw hit him in the side of the muzzle, sending him stumbling away.

" _ **Eff. You.**_ " I growled out, and Klein licked his muzzle, then grinned at me.

"I see you finally grew a pair. You want to fight? I've been waiting." Klein said, stepping closer. Nick stepped between us, surprising both me and Klein.

"You aren't going to lay a paw on Lance." He said, and Klein laughed.

"What, you think a scrawny Fox such as yourself is gonna stop me from beating some sense into him?" Klein asked, letting out a wheezed laugh. My mother attempted to say something, probably a warning, but I shook my head at her.

"I do, actually. In fact, I know I will." Nick said, Klein scoffing in amusement.

"Alright. Guess I'll just have to beat some sense into you as well." He said, swinging a paw. The blow caught Nick across the temple, and he stumbled but remained standing. He chuckled, and I smirked as Klein tilted his head.

"And now...you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer." Nick said, and Klein visibly blanched at that.

"W-what?" He exclaimed, and I laughed.

"Good luck. I hear mammals like you have a _very_ good time in there." I said darkly, enjoying Klein's fear.

"You...you bastard." He said, pointing at me. I shrugged.

"You'll have to do worse than that." I said, my tone indifferent. He growled and leapt for me, but I sidestepped him and wrapped my arm around his throat. I tightened my grip on him until he stopped moving, then dropped him. His head bounced off the coffee table. "Oops." I said, drawing a small chuckle from Nick.

"C'mon, we need to get him to the Precinct. Gotta go get your application finalized anyway." Nick said, and I bent over to pick up Klein. "Hm, not a bad view." He remarked, and I laughed.

"You can look all you like later, Nick." I said, my mother gaining a horrified expression at that. "Maybe if you're good I'll even let you touch." I said suggestively, Nick laughing.

"I think you seem to have it confused. If I remember right, you're a shy mammal." He retorted with a grin, and I scoffed.

"Okay, seriously though. We should probably stop before my mom has a heart attack." I said, Nick rolling his eyes playfully.

"Wait, you mentioned an application?" My mother suddenly said, looking at Nick.

"Yep. Gonna be a cop." I said, my mother blinking in shock. "Well, hopefully anyway." I added, shrugging.

"You _are_ , and I will be there to see you succeed." Nick said, making me smile as I began to walk towards the door with Klein slung over my shoulder.

"Well, good! I'll be there too!" My mother said, making me stop in surprise.

"But-" the glare she sent at me made me reconsider that, and I closed my muzzle.

"Lance, I may not necessarily agree with your orientation, but I am _not_ missing out on the chance to be there when you succeed! You're right, I did give up too easily. And that's my own fault. The reason I made you feel like a failure is because _I_ felt like a failure. I thought that I had failed you as a parent, and that horrified me. So I'm gonna be there, even if I have to do so against your wishes." My mother said sternly, and I glanced at Nick for help.

"Don't look at me." He mouthed, holding up his paws. I sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll see you there." I said, smiling and giving her a two digit salute before turning and carrying Klein out.

Nick had convinced Judy to let him bring the cruiser, though how they convinced the Chief I had no idea.

As I opened the back and more or less shoved Klein in, Nick opened the driver side door and hopped in. I made sure to buckle the unconscious Todd in, since it wouldn't get me any points if he was injured by flopping everywhere. Satisfied, I closed the door and hopped into the passenger seat. Since I was technically still a civilian, there was a strict "no touch" rule.

"So, when does Academy start again?" I asked, turning to face Nick.

"A week, I think. It'll take a few days to process your application, and then you gotta get packed. Oh, and you might want to refrain from mentioning...well, us. I don't know about now, but when I was there they weren't very kind to the aberrant cadets. That includes the one or two non straight ones. You can say we're friends, but for your sake, don't say anything other than that." Nick said, and I remained silent for a few moments at that.

"You tell Judy yet?" I asked, and Nick shrugged.

"I think she knows, but she hasn't asked yet." Nick answered, and I nodded.

"Okay. But, do you think I can't protect myself?" I asked, arching an eyebrow as I looked at Nick. He glanced at me, amusement clear.

"It's not that, it's just I don't want you to lose your chance by getting angered by some idiot and putting them in the infirmary or anything." Nick said, and I laughed at that.

"You know, you need to trust more." I said, Nick huffing in amusement.

"Says the mammal who hasn't found anybody worth their trust." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Except you." I reminded him.

"Except me." He agreed, and I shrugged.

"Well, you need to trust me more. How's that?" I asked, Nick shrugging.

"I guess I can do that. Still though, just be careful." He said, his tone serious. I faltered, not used to Nick being serious despite the fact he tended to do it from time to time.

"I will. Judy better keep you safe, you hear? I'd hate to go through all the trouble of graduating the Academy only to find out you'd been shot either not long after I left or not long before I graduated." I said, Nick nodding.

"I'll let her know you said that. She won't let me leave desk duty until you get back." He said jokingly, and I let out a small laugh.

"Well, you can still do the normal cop stuff, just be extra careful." I said, Nick nodding.

"Okay, I will. You?" He asked, glancing at me briefly.

"So will I." I said, Nick nodding.

"You'll have to fight a little harder than everybody else, you know." Nick said, and I smiled.

"Tooth and claw."

A week passed surprisingly quickly, and I stood at the train station that would take me to the Academy's own station, only a few feet from the open train doors. Nick stood next to me, Judy unable to make it due to an unexpected attack of paperwork.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Nick said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll...call you or something." I said, stepping forward before I paused. I heard Nick make a small noise of curiosity when I dropped the small duffel bag in front of me. I turned, taking a deep breath. Nick barely had any time to react before I was wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"I guess a kiss for luck couldn't hurt." Nick said, like he knew what I wanted. And in a way, he did. So, I proved him right.

I pulled back a small bit so I could press my muzzle to his, ignoring the shocked stares me and Nick received as we kissed. I let out a small whine, both from need and sadness that I'd have to leave him for a few months as we separated, panting.

"Love you." I said, Nick smiling.

"Love you too." He said, nodding. I nodded back and turned, picking up my bag and stepping onto the train.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" I said, giving a single wave to the fellow Fox in farewell right before the door closed. I waited until the station was out of sight before I sighed.

Climbing the stairs to the top level, I ignored the brief glances a few of the other mammals gave me as I approached the far end. I set my bag down and climbed onto the seat, crossing my legs and leaning back. Closing my eyes, I shifted a little bit so I could get comfortable in an effort to sleep.

"Hey, Fox." I groaned quietly to myself, slowly opening my eyes to find a Wolf next to me.

"Uh, hello." I said, wondering what the Canine wanted.

"Hey. So, you got a name or can I call you babe?" The Wolf asked, and it was only then I realized the voice was a little high pitched for a male. Or at least I thought it was a male.

"You can call me Lance, and I have a boyfriend." I said, the Wolf pouting at that.

"Ah, man. You sure?" The Wolf asked, and I glared.

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm not even sure what gender you are." I said, the Wolf looking angry more at the fact I was refuting their advances than the fact I couldn't tell if they were male or female.

"Fine. And I'm female, by the way." She said, and I nodded my head in dismissal.

"See you at the Academy then." I said, closing my eyes again. I heard the Wolf let out a small growl of annoyance, then stand and storm away. I waited a moment, my hearing strained, before I pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and found the one I was searching for.

" _Lance? You forget something?"_ Nick asked, and I chuckled.

"Please tell me it's normal to have mammals hit on you only five minutes into the train ride." I said, Nick laughing at that.

" _Oh dear. Does this make you uncomfortable?"_ He asked, and it was his tone that made me laugh. That only drew more attention to me, but I didn't care at the moment.

"A little bit. God, I can't help but feel like this is gonna _suck_ , being away from you for so long." I said, even though it sounded incredibly sappy, like something you'd find in a bad romance movie, novel, or other form of story.

" _Oh probably. But I'll be there at the end, so you have nothing to worry about."_ Nick said, and I smiled momentarily.

"You better have a pretty good excuse if you aren't. I don't know if I'd be able to forgive you if you didn't come just because you didn't have time to get dressed." I said, my eyes flicking up and catching the curious stares from the other mammals. Nick must have been able to tell something was off, even though he couldn't see me. I tended to go silent when I was unsure of what to do or say in a situation.

" _Did somebody say something?"_ Nick asked, startling me briefly.

"No, nothing like that. I just realized that mammals are staring at me." I said, Nick laughing at that, like it was something funny. "Niiiick, you know I'm not social. This is just making me feel awkward." I said, and he stopped.

" _Yeah, sorry. Put me on speaker."_ He said, making me blink.

"Huh?" I glanced up at the mammals, which seemed to have gotten closer. I hoped that was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

" _Put. Me. On. Speaker."_ Nick said slowly, as if talking to a kit.

"Yes, daddy." I said playfully, and the line went dead silent at that. "That came out different than I meant it to." I said, placing my paw over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

" _Well then. Am I on speaker?"_ I quickly pulled the device away and pressed 'speaker' when the screen lit up.

"You are now." I said, turning up the volume.

" _Thank you, Lance."_ The closest animals perked their ears, before turning and tapping the mammals behind them and whispering something. The mammals behind them nodded and set to work informing the mammals beyond them. The mammal closest to me, who I was pretty certain was a Sumatran Tiger, though they may have just been a shorter than average Bengal, turned to me.

"Is that...Nick Wilde?" They asked, and I said nothing, only smiled.

" _Is everybody listening, Lance?"_ Nick asked, and the Tiger quickly whipped around and leaned out, then turned back to me. They gave an 'okay' sign.

"Yes, Nick." I said, leaning back into my seat comfortably.

" _Thank you, Lance. Now, cadets. Many of you may recognize me, some of you might not but, in the words of Chief Bogo, 'I don't care.' Now, that does not mean I don't care about you, just whether you know who I am or not. I'm Nick Wilde, by the way."_ That garnered a few chuckles, though I noticed many of the mammals leaned forward a little. _"This Fox you see before you is Lance Whitney –"_ I gave an awkward wave "– _and as I am aware one of you already knows, he is taken."_

"Nick..." I said as I realized what he was going to say next, knowing he wanted it to stay quiet.

" _Hush, Lance. This is for you. Now, what I want you cadets to do is listen and listen closely. Lance Whitney belongs to_ me. _"_ The mammals just stared, though one or two eyed me. _"I will not tolerate hearing about any abuse he suffers at your or anybody else's paws, whether verbal or physical or mental, even if you don't mean it. If Lance says something makes him uncomfortable, don't bring it up again unless he says you can. If I hear about any threats or name calling or_ anything _of similar sort, I will make sure to let your instructors know. How they deal with you is up to them. Now, have a good eight months in hell."_ I turned off the speaker, and the mammals all turned to each other. I heard whispers of conversation, though I wasn't sure what they were about, as I placed the phone back to my ear.

"Thank you for that, Nick. I know it must have been hard." I said, feeling happy that Nick would so readily abandon his plan for secrecy at the first sign of me being in some sort of trouble for keeping it away from the collective knowledge that was society.

" _Eh, they were going to find out anyway one day, I figured they should at least hear it from myself so it seemed reliable."_ Nick said, and I imagined he was shrugging as he spoke.

"Still though, it...feels nice to know I don't have to watch what I say or do anymore." I said, casting back on how surprisingly difficult it was to keep myself in check when me and Nick were getting together as much as possible the week prior. The little things like smug smile and just overall attractive looks made me want to just kiss him and hug him all the time.

" _Oh, I know. I didn't think it would be so difficult to keep myself from finding the first stable surface and ru-"_

"Okay, let's save that for later." I said, my tone awkward as that particular fantasy was filed away into the mental filing cabinet dedicated to strictly those things. The number of files would be almost scary if they weren't all so hot.

" _I was going to say 'run my paws through your fur roughly'. But yeah, probably a good idea. Wouldn't want to embarrass you any further than I likely have."_ Nick said, and I chuckled.

"Embarrass me? No, actually, it felt nice to hear you defend me like that. It's been a long time since anybody has, I almost forgot what it felt like." I said sadly, and I noticed that the Tiger from earlier turned their head towards me at that, surprise echoing across their features.

" _Don't you forget too much. You need help with anything, just call. And I do mean_ anything _."_ I smiled at that, knowing just what he meant.

"Yeah, some late night study sessions may be in order." I said, hearing Nick laugh from the other end. "Anyway, I guess I'll let you get back to doing...whatever it was you were doing before I called." I said, Nick sighing.

" _Just walking. Approaching my apartment now, actually. Talk to ya later, I suppose. Love ya, Lance."_ Nick said, and I smiled.

"Love you too, Nick. Bye."

" _Bye."_ I pulled the device away from my ear and ended the connection, the Tiger standing and approaching.

"Yes?" I said as the Tiger stopped in front of me, looking up at him questioningly.

"Congratulations." They said, making me blink in shock. "What, you thought I was gonna say something else? Sorry, but I'm an open minded mammal." They added, chuckling.

"Well, I wasn't expecting somebody to actually say anything is all. I mean, he _is_ kinda famous and all. And no, that's not why I started going out with him." I added the last part when the Tiger opened their mouth, and they closed it with a pleased hum. "He's just...nice. I mean, sure, he had this really smug aura about him when we first met, but when I got to know him he was just really honest and...it felt nice to trust and to be trusted back." I said, the Tiger nodding. He gestured to a seat next to me with an arched eyebrow, and I nodded. He sat down, and I knew he wanted to ask something but didn't want to accidentally offend me. "You can ask anything you know."

"So...what's up with that? You mentioned it'd been awhile since anybody has stood up for you, and now you mention trust. Why is that, if I may ask?" The Tiger asked, and I smiled lightly.

"Ah, it's just a callback to some of the things I've shared with him. A lot of mammals I've come across ask me to trust them when they don't deserve it. Sometimes I do, and so far Nick is the only mammal that hasn't purposefully betrayed my trust in some fashion. He just...reads me and can instantly tell if something bothers me. It's like having your own counselor, except they actually care for more than just your money." I said, the Tiger laughing at the last bit.

"I know what you mean. It is so difficult to find a counselor who actually cares about _you_. It is a little sad that you've only found a single mammal worth your trust, though." He said, and I nodded.

"I know. Mammals just...they pretend and they lie and steal and cheat. And then, at the end of the day, they ask you to trust them." I scoffed, shaking my head. "Mammals used to say I was so mature for my age when I was a teenager, but in reality...everybody else was just immature." I said, silence fell between me and the Tiger, and it took me a while to realize that he just didn't have anything to add to the conversation that wouldn't be pointless drivel. I smiled when I did, knowing I had found a mammal I could trust, at least only a small bit. Those mammals knew when a conversation had ended, and would stop pursuing one when it was done. Those were the mammals I always liked.

 **Eight months later**

I stood proudly in a line among the various other cadets of the eighth Mammal Inclusion Initiative class, the feeling of success an amazing feeling after five years of sullen failure. My gaze lit up as Nick approached the podium up on the stage, and I eagerly took in the sight of him after almost nine months of not seeing him outside of pictures and the occasional video chat. He hadn't been lying when he'd called the Academy hell.

He'd actually asked to speak at the graduation, and I knew my mother was in the crowd somewhere behind me.

Nick cleared his throat, a nervous smile touching his muzzle briefly before it disappeared.

"I'm not going to lie. When I first saw this class at the train station almost nine months ago, I thought you looked pathetic. I thought a good many of you either wouldn't graduate or would be forced out due to some complaint or another. But I can say with pride that you _all_ proved me wrong. You moved past the petty things and learned to function among other mammals you normally wouldn't. Sure, a few of you had your hiccups along the way, but all of us do. Even mammals such as Officer Hopps and myself had our shortcomings in the beginning, no offense to the Bunny herself. I have a short little challenge for this class, actually. Don't stop proving me wrong. Show me, and by extension everybody else, that your acceptance of others goes beyond the Academy. It is a dangerous, unforgiving world out there, and I have watched you all grow as individuals and as teams. I'd hate to see some of you go, but I know it's a fact of life. Everyone goes at some point. But that isn't what's important. What's important...is what you do with the time you get. What will you be remembered by? A few? Twenty, maybe? No. Strive to be remembered by thousands, hell, even millions. If you can do that with the short amount of time you get here on this planet, nothing else matters, as long as you're remembered for a good reason. That is my challenge to you, class eight of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. To be remembered by as many as possible for the right reasons." I felt my chest ache in pride as Nick finished his speech, because I knew he wasn't a big public speaker despite his charisma. Despite all that, though, he had given quite possibly a speech for the history books. He began to call mammals up to receive their badges, starting from the far back corner from me. I smiled at his little tactic.

When he reached me, he smiled warmly before calling out my name. I approached, stopping just within easy reach of him.

"Good speech." I said, even as Nick pinned the badge to my chest. I saluted, Nick returning the gesture. "Should be one for the history books."

"One can hope." Nick said, and I joined the rest of the class as he turned back to the podium. "Class eight of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative everybody." The crowd erupted into cheers and claps as everyone stood, and I felt laughter bubbling up as I realized I had finally made it as something. I also knew that I was the youngest in the class at just over the legal drinking age, but that hadn't stopped me. Age was nothing but a number, after all. But, for others, it was also a countdown.

I'd viewed it as such for the last five years of my life. Now, I had something else to call it: just a number.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, and I waited until everybody appeared to be mingling in the crowd before I approached Nick. He turned, tilting his head.

"Always wanted to do this." I said, Nick furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Always wanted to do wha-" Nick was cut off as I grabbed him by the uniform, pulling him into a kiss. It was deep and passionate, and neither of us noticed the crowd go silent as, one by one, they turned to stare. I parted my muzzle, intending to deepen the kiss, when I was reminded just where we were.

"Yeah, go Lance!" And just like that, the spell was broken. Me and Nick blinked, then turned as one to face the crowd. "Whoo!"

"Th-thank you, Hasan." I stammered out, the Tiger – who had confirmed to me he was indeed a Sumatran Tiger – waving. The rest of the crowd was silent, until Hasan nudged the female Wolf that had tried to hit on me when I'd boarded the train almost nine months ago and started to clap. She followed his lead, and soon the entire graduating class was clapping. The effect was instantaneous, and the entire crowd began to clap and cheer.

"Do it again!" Hasan shouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." Nick said into the microphone, and I barely had time to protest before he had turned me to him and was pressing our muzzles together again. I was quick to part my muzzle this time, letting out a whine in need as I pressed my paws against him.

When we finally broke apart again, the crowd was positively roaring approval.

"I am so looking forward to tonight." I said, breathless, as Nick nodded.

"We're gonna have to fight even harder now, you know." He said, and I grinned back at him.

"Tooth and claw, Nick. _Always_ tooth and claw."

 **And that does it for Chapter 2 of Nick and I. This Chapter was a doozy to find the time to write it, but I finally did after waking up at like...one thirty four in the morning today. It's six twelve at the time of writing this, and I am somehow not tired. God help me later on in the day, though. This Chapter technically wraps up the plot and the story, but I'm still gonna be writing Chapter 3. May take me a while, though, because I want it to be good while still kinda having a little bit of plot to it. Like, not just have it be a lemon for the sake of being a lemon, but have it able to flow with the story. Kinda why I set it up at the graduation. I'm thinking about maybe writing a sequel, but I don't know for sure. I'd like to post it to , but I don't really want to take the risk of having this story or my account taken down even though the chance is extremely low. I mean, if enough people say they want to see it I may risk it, but until then you're better off just going to AO3 for the next Chapter. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 6,057**


End file.
